Author x Horrid Henry: An egotistical Author Romance
by The Classy Walrus
Summary: NOTE: This is meant to be parody of Horrid Henry Fanfics. Do not take it seriously. Ebony is a 12 year old girl who moves to Ashton, she is a typical Mary Sue that everyone should love. She meets Horrid Henry and immediately falls in love. But will he love her... Who knows, who cares.


Disclaimer: This is a parody FanFiction on the Horrible Horrid Henry (no pun intended) love Fanfictions and the egotistical authors who have clichéd names, think their stories are great and claims that everyone who criticise their stories are assholes. This is meant to mock them, make fun of how ridiculous their stories are and mock their terrible spelling and grammar. All spelling and grammar mistakes are intentional. Enjoy the Fanfic.

 _ **Chapter 1: Authors note, this story is good**_

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Hello, my name is XxHorridHenryFanGirlxX, I'm only 12 and I am PISSED OFF at you people who hate my amazing storys, if you hate my storys then DON'T READ THEM, I'm only 12 and you should be kind and not say mean things. IF YOU DO, I WILL GET THE ADMINISTRATER TO REMOVE YOU OF THE SITE FOR BULLYING. YOU HAVE BEN WARNED!**

 _ **Chapter 2: The love of my Life**_

"I REFUSE TO MOVE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I WILL NOT LEAVE MY FRIENDS!" "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" My stupid mum said. I stomped up the stairs, yelled down "I HATE YOU, YOU NEVER CARE AB OUT ME!" and slammed my door. I laid there in my bed, thinking about my life I'll be leaving behind. My parents work at a bank, and they got a promotion at wok, so we have to move house. I thought about my friends, my school, my perfect life, I will be saying godbye to them all. We are going to move to Ashton, so my parents will be closer to their jobs, and there dragging me with them. I am unable to complain, they never listen, so I have to what they say. My name is ebony, I'm a 12 year old girl, I have long glowing blond hair, blue weyes, pale white skin, I where a black shirt, black skirt, black and white converse and a white scarf.

The next day I packed all my stuff got into the car and we drove off going to leave my old life behind and starting a new boring life at a place I don't know that we'll. My parents like to put the radio on they like to listen to shit music like orchestral and old music. They never listen to good music like Justin Bieber, Rihanna, cold play and Killer boy rats. I then put on my headphones on my ear and listen to the good music. Then we reached our new hom, it was smaller than the old one which I thought my parents had lots of money but them buying a smaller shows that my parents didn't have much. I oped the door and went straight into what was to be my room was going to be. The room was small but itll have to do. I sat on the bed. I was staring at the ceiling, scared about the next day, at school. What about if I don't make friends, what if they don't like me, what if I get bulled. I don't care what my parent's say, I'm not going to school.

The next day, I went to school. The school I was at was Ashton Primary school, it looked more like a prison and I was terrifid to go inside. I walked inside. I saw my class mates, they looked very sketchy but I ignore them and sit down at my tabe. The teacher walked in the cl assroom, she looked like a gargoyle.

"Okay class," she exclaimed, "we have a new student in our class would you like to greet yourself? I stood up from my seat and as I was about to open my mouth, a boy with brown scruffy hair, blue jeans and a blue sweater with a yellow stripe going threw it walked in. The teacher yelled "HENRY, WHY ARE YOU LATE?" The boy said he slept in and sat in his seat, next to mine. I then introduced myself to the class and as I sat down I glanced to the boy and he gave me a quick wank. As he did this my hands went sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy, there's vomit on my black dress already, reheated spaghetti, on the surface I look calm and ready, to drop bombs on Ashton Primary. I don't know why he did that but it gave me a strange feeling... a good feeling.

Chapter 3- The secret

The rest of school went on like normal. Leson went on as normal boaring as usual. But I kept remembering about earlier, about that boy with scruffy hair. I walked home and my mum is waiting at the door. "Hello honey" She said, giving me a hug. "How was scool" "It was fine" I reply. "Did you meet any cute boys ;)" My mom cheekily stated. "NO, I DIDN'T. GOD, WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUMTING LICK THAT?!" I angryily said and stomped upstairs and slammed the door, into my claustrophobic room. I laid down on my bed, I keep thinking about that boy, and what he did. That's when i hit me, I actually have feelings for ham. I can't let him know he shouldn't knoe. This will be my secret.

The next day of school, I kept glancing at the boy now and agen, then he went up to me and he says, Hey do you want to stay at minr after schoop. I said, "Y...Y...Y... Yes." The boy said crate and ran of. I was so excited about the evening but I wonder what and why he wants me round, but I don't think it was for what I think.

I didn't pay attention at the rest of school, I kept staring at Honry, did I get in trouple, yes but I don't care. I was too excited for me and the boy to have a sleep over.

After school, I went over to his house, he walked with me I was so excited until I hear a annoying squeel from behind meh. "HENRY! WAIT UP!" I turned around, it was a little boy with a red jumper and curly blonde hair and brown shoes and looked like 7 years old. "SHIT UP WORM." Henry yelled. I looked at Henry puzzled. "Who is he? I asked the little boy turned to me and said, "I'm Perfect Peta it is nice to meet you." I rolled my eyes at him. "Henry has told me all about you." I then turned to Henry, he was blushing. "Whatever, let's get back to mine."

 _ **Chapter 4- The Amazing Nite ;)**_

We went to Henrys house it was nice I met his mom and dad they were just as annoying as my parents but they were more strict about what we eat. I was still focusing 0n Henry, his hair, his eyes, his moist lips. "Ebony?" I heard someone call. I snapped back to reality, oh there goes gravity, "what?" I asked. "Henry has told us a lot about you, he has taking a licking you. He insisted that you should sleep in his room." My face went red, I thought I would sleep in his little prick of a brother's bedroom, but I'm happy that I get to sleep in his.

After our dinner of steamed vegetables, ewwwww :( , I went up to Henry's room, he sat on his bed, looking down onto the floor. I set up my sleeping bag and he begins to talk. "Ebony, there's something I need to tell you something." I loked at him, his peircing black eyes (it's only pupils) locked into mine. "I... I love you." I was shocked, I didn't expect him to feel the same way, I touched his cheek and said I love you too. He hugged me and I hugged back he then kissed unexpectedly. My first, my first kiss was with a boy, a boy I love, with Horrid Henry.

Later that night, I went into his bed, we stripped of our clothes, he was on top of me and said, "Are you sure you wanna do this?" I was red in the face but I wanted to. I noded and we began to do it (I'm not telling you what happened you bunch of perverts so don't ask me, it's not a porno). I laid on his arms, exhausted, I then kissed his cheek. I said to him, "I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVOR." He replide, "I love you too."

 _ **Chapter 5- Don't be mean in the comments**_

 **I don't want anyone to bee mean to me in the comments. I'm 12 years old and if you are mean then I'll get angry and get the runner to delete your account because you're bulling me. Like I said, I am a kid and you shouldn't be bringing me down, if you don't like my fanfiction, then DON'T. READ. THIS. STORY. If you are mean to me, YOU WILL BE SORRY... hope you like my story.**


End file.
